Anger
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Cuidado con lo que dices en un momento de ira; nadie te asegurará que terminarás como Kagome. Quizás, peor, o mejor, dependiendo del hanyou al que se lo dijiste. •Viñeta.


**Disclαimer.** Todos los personajes son de Rumiko. Aunque sé que, quisieran ser Kagome en ésta historia, ñam.

* * *

**Mrs**. Pαrαnoiα;_ Anger._

**·:·**

Corrí. Lo más que podían mis piernas. Y con cada movimiento sentía que era como una tortuga.

Tenía que escapar. Debía hacerlo.

Lo malo de todo esto era que, él me estaba persiguiendo con el mejor mal humor del mundo, y yo estaba entre divertida, asustada y furiosa.

Se, todos los sentimientos juntos.

Grité cuando sus brazos me pegaron, bruscamente, contra un árbol.

«Genial, malditas piernas y maldito bosque».

Absorbí todo el aire que pude, mis pulmones me estaban fallando, y ver la boca de InuYasha a centímetros de la mía, hacía que mi corazón funcionara mal. Muy mal.

Mis latidos retumbaban fuertes, y sentía que en cuestión de segundos, iba a saltar de mi pecho.

Seguramente, para los oídos de mi captor, era todo un espectáculo.

«Idiota»

—Suéltame—ordené, y por poco no le escupo la cara.

—Ni lo sueñes que lo haré—gruñó, y observé como sus comisuras formaban una sonrisa de sorna—. Pagarás por lo que dijiste.

—No dije nada.

—Oh, claro que no.

¡Bien! Sí, lo admito, le había dicho que era pésimo como seductor. Y hasta terminaría besando a Kouga porque sentía que era más, pasional.

¿Y qué con eso? Fue un momento de ira, en el cual uno no piensa las cosas con serenidad y coherencia. Además, yo sabía que él se enojaría por tan solo mencionar el nombre del lobo.

«Celoso compulsivo»; tampoco pensé que terminaría en una caza que me daba escalofríos.

En ése momento, en el que InuYasha se calló y sus cejas se unieron para dar paso a un ceño muy fruncido, mi mente soltó un «corre, si quieres vivir, ¡corre!», y luego una sonrisa de _'metí la pata, lo sé, chau'_ apareció.

De ahí, en más, estaba corriendo en el bosque. E InuYasha gritándome que lo lamentaría.

Me preocupaba su amenaza más que la cercanía que teníamos ahora.

—Así que, ¿no soy pasional? Y, ¿no soy seductor?

—Exactamente—me mordí la lengua. Cuando debía ser menos mordaz con mis respuestas, ellas hacían su entrada.

Se mordió el labio. Y por mi cuerpo recorrió un calor interno. Nuestros ojos estaban fijos en cada uno. En cualquier mueca. En las respiraciones alocadas, y los pensamientos que iban y venían como los enfermeros en casos extremos.

Después de esto yo necesitaría ir al hospital.

Se acercó más, cerré los ojos, oí un gruñido.

—Ahora verás lo que es ser pasional.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, bruscos, a la vez tiernos, pero, con una vehemencia que sobrepasaba mis límites.

Ya esto estaba en otra contextura. Iba demasiado lejos de mis sueños.

El aire nos empezaba a faltar, y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, apretándome contra el árbol aún más.

Me separé. Respiré hondo, y no lo miré a los ojos.

Mis manos se posaron en su pecho, para que me dejara espacio, ¡dios! Estaba demasiado cerca, era algo sublime, algo de otro mundo.

¡Se supone que él era tímido! O así lo veía yo.

No dejé de agitarme, de tan solo imaginar que eso pasaría a mayores, la felicidad brincaba de un lado al otro.

¡Al carajo con todo! Él me besó, yo lo provoqué, y terminamos en un bosque lejos del mundo.

Aplausos por favor, digamos (solo esta vez), que era cool.

Debería provocarlo más seguido.

Lo sentí cerca de mi cuello, y un suspiro salió de mi boca.

Joder. Que autocontrol que tengo.

—Mierda—jadeé—. Si que eres _fogoso_.

Él sonrió sobre mi cuello, y yo reí.

—Lo sé, ahora_, terminemos_ con esto—murmuró, y sentí que mi remera se desgarraba.

Las preocupaciones se fueron, sólo para dar paso a la maldita lujuria. Y estaba anotando (mentalmente) que los besos en el cuello era lo que me gustaba, y que pasar mis uñas por sus abdominales, era lo que lo enloquecía.

Esperen, ¿qué me pondría mañana? Mi ropa estaba hecha picadillo.

«Lo que sea, no la necesitamos en este momento».

* * *

**N/A**. Se, arde , (? pero bueno, es la noche, el día, la tarde. El momento. (?)

So, espero que les guste. Déjenme su cute comentario.

**Fin de transmisión. (:**


End file.
